Fittings for connecting pipes made of a metal-plastic combination, or having walls comprising plastic material, are known in many embodiments. The fitting bodies of the fittings known in this context are often made of metal, which is preferred for its strength. A fitting made of plastic is preferred if a high level of corrosion resistance is needed. Sliding the fitting onto the pipe and then retaining the fitting by pressing on a compression sleeve or by applying a compression force generated in another manner, is also known.
Prepared metal pipe cylinders are machined in a plurality of process steps for producing such fittings, in order to form a fitting having two connection segments, each for a pipe. For this purpose, often a more or less large quantity of material is machined off of the prepared pipe cylinder or a bar, in order to generate depressions and grooves.
Such a fitting is known, for example, from EP 1 930 64 0 A or DE 20 2005 016258 U1 or DE 10 2005 000720 A1. Production of such fittings, however, sometimes causes high material loss because a large amount of material must be removed or machined off, because the semi-finished parts are present in standardized cross sections, in order to obtain the symmetrically centered intermediate part.